


Spin

by roguefaerie



Series: The Old Guard (Femmeslash) Extras [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flashbacks, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: She was the fastest that Andromache had ever seen.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard (Femmeslash) Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886353
Kudos: 27





	Spin

Quynh had learned to spin. She could spin holding two blades, or knives placed just exactly right along her body, to radiate carnage against oppressors that could impress even Andromache. She was the fastest person Andromache had ever seen, and she could do so much of it without the barest armor to give her away.

They did not fear death; they did not fear. They simply fought, and freed those who were left behind enemy lines.

When all was done, they could run away almost laughing as the warm blood remained on their skin, telling of victory and their freedom.


End file.
